clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Aviators: The Video Game
Penguin Aviators: The Video Game or Penguin Aviators is an action/adventure free-roaming video for the Snowtendo Vii, Pengstation 3, and P-BOX 360. It is based on various characters of the USA learning to defeat evil forces in the sky. Game play The game is a 3-D, free roaming game in which the player starts off at a hub world, and can choose to go into different terminals in the flight garage. The game has the style of an action/adventure game, along with elements from beat-em-ups and flight simulators. You can also choose to play as four different characters. Plot The game starts off in a flashback. It is 1945, and the sky is dark and stormy. A penguin in aviator style clothing is flying overhead of the USA in a Bi-Plane. He then gets a radio call saying that he needs to come in for repairs, he then get shot down, but he lives, as he pulled out his parachute. he lands, safely, but his plane is destroyed. The penguin looks up, wondering what happened. Rain starts to fall quietly and slowly. The game switches back to present day, in a flight classroom. Four students, who are listening to their teacher very carefully, are none other than Explorer 767, Tails6000, Ninjinian, and Willy the Penguin. The class then ends, and the students wall waddle out. The four start talking about how good the class is when a seeming harmless puffle hops over. The four do not notice it, and the puffle starts to seem angry. A small microphone in his fur speaks out and says to come back to base. The next day, the four come, and see that no one is there, and things are torn and destroyed. The four are confused, but find a note saying "Revenge is near." The four wonder what's going on. They soon decide to find out. They gear up in aviator clothing, and get into Bi-Planes and fly into adventure. What awaits them? Characters Playable * Willy the Penguin * Explorer 767 * Tails6000 * Ninjinian Non-Playable * Darktan * Mabel * Flight Teacher Steve * Darktan's Minions * Civilians Levels There are also Hub-Worlds included in the game. Hub Worlds * Flight Garage * Field * Flight School * Space Station Levels Levels can be accessed through terminals or gates. Willy's Levels * Flight School * Flying High * Aviators Away! * Houston, I think we have a problem * Revenge of the Minions * Landing is a hard thing to do * I'm leaving Now. Don't expect me to come back. At All. * Darktan's Plan * Hawaiian Beach Party * The Magma is slowly Rising * Happy to Serve Explorer's Levels * Flight School * Flying High * Flying Yogurts of Doom! * I'll be on the porch * Flying is my life * I'm an Aviator! * I learned everything already * Bi-Planes are great, I fly one myself * Facing a Hard Challenge * Goofy is my middle name * Final Showdown Tails' Levels * Flight School * Flying High * Here we go again * I am not a nutjob! * Go Fish * Why can't we be buds? * Waffle Iron! * Curse that coconut throwing robot! * Destruction Gems! * Rings of Justice! * The Super Forming Flyer Ninjinian's Levels * Flight School * Flying High * Great Cookie! * The Cookie Master is Speaking * Huge Glasses of Milk * I'm a vegetarian * Seriously, I don't eat meat * I am all powerful! Really, I am * Cookies and Milk * Yay! Candy Bars! * The Flying Cookie Master Extras Power-Ups Gives the player advantage for a period of time * Extra Bullets: If one of these are grabbed, you get extra ammo. (Fruit, Cookies, etc) * Plane Guard: Causes Invincibility and extra power. * Aviator Goggles: Gives extremely good aim and a great lock-on capability. * Prototype Wings: When on foot, the player puts on wings and when jumping, can glide for a short time. Trivia * This game makes references to how penguins can't fly. * This game provides more of a "cartoony" look and has a lot of humor. * The game has been praised for it's humor, gameplay, voice acting, and graphics. * This is Willy the Penguin's first major video game apperance since Super Sapie Brothers Brawl. * Reviewers and critics have given this game an average of 9.5 out of ten, saying that it's fun, humorous, and the graphics are great, and that it's an over-all fun game to play. ** Explorer gave the game a 7.5 out of 10 rating, saying, "it's a good game, but I've seen better." * The game, in 2010, received a remake to be more accurate and replaced Fred with Tails. * The Tails story has a special cheat where he stands on wing of his plane and his friend Wings pilots it making it like he is on a ground mission, but he still fires his normal hot sauce machine gun, to use this cheat you must be in the main menu, you must press up,,up,up,down,down,down,left,right,left,right. When you here a coin chime (like in the old games) you can turn it on or off in the cheat menu... Sequel Willy, during his interview, said that "The game did pretty well, so the makers are thinking about creating a sequel." On July 15, the makers and Willy started to make the sequel, along with the help of the three other cast mates. The sequel is now out, titled Penguin Aviators 2: Ground Control. However, that game is still unchanged, as Fred is working as ground control and Tails only has a cameo. See Also * Willy the Penguin * Explorer 767 * Tails6000 * Ninjinian Category:Snowtendo Category:Games